Nine Years
by GodzillaLVR
Summary: It only takes 9 years to forget your past. A crazy accident happened when the turtles were little. Mikey got turned into a girl! now it is 9 years later and Mikey now Amoly thinks she was born a girl. Crazy idea but it turns out cool in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story typed on my new Mac Book Air**

**(The turtles are 6 Years old in this at the moment. Will alert when a time shift happens!)**

**CHAPTER1**

"Well Mikey this is the exo-smarto-thing-a-magiggy." Donnie said as he was putting a metal bowl with wires attached to it on Mikey's head. "Wha does it do?" Mikey asked with wonder. "Well, it's supposed to make you smarter and there are no side effects _hopefully." _Donnie replied. "Okay!"

As Donnie was attaching the helmet's wires to a bigger machine Mikey took off the helmet and pulled a wire out. Then he laughed and put the helmet back on. Donnie did not notice the missing wire right before he pulled the switch to turn it on. There was a flash of light, an explosion, and a scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

9 Years later

Amoly was listening to music on her T Phone. Donnie Came into Amoly's bedroom. "What'cha doing?" He asked. Amoly pulled out her earbuds and asked "What?" "I asked what you were doing." "Nothing except listening to music." Amoly said as she started to plug her T Phone into her speaker. Then she fastened the leather strips on her ankles as her favorite song started to play. She then started to dance as Donnie left the room.

"If only she knew." Donnie said to himself. "Then I could find a way to revert her back to Mikey. Well, maybe she wouldn't go back even if she had the chance." Donnie started tinkering with something as he thought about how life could have gone differently.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER3**

9 Years earlier.

Smoke billowed out of Donnie's lab as sparks flew from the machine. Splinter rushed in looking for his sons. "Donnatello What happened?" Splinter looked on the floor where a passed out Donnie lay. Splinter picked him up and carried him off to His room. Splinter went back into the room to lett all of the smoke out. After the smoke was gone he saw another turtle slumped over in a chair. He pulled the bowl off his head and realized the mysterious turtle was Michelangelo. There was only one problem. Splinter realized Mikey had been turned into a girl.

He put the newly transformed Mikey to bed and woke Donnie. Donatello, Michelangelo has been turned into a girl! What did you do?" "Mikey wanted to be made smarter so I built a machine that would do that but it seemed to have failed."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

2 days later.

Mikey (?) woke up from his/her coma. He/she went into the kitchen to get something for breakfast. Splinter asked him/her a question. "Does the name Michelangelo mean anything to you?" "No, doesn't ring the bell." "What is your name then?" "It's Amoly of course! Why are you asking all these questions daddy?" "I just need to figure something out." Amoly grabbed some pizza and sat down. She started to eat it when Donnie came over. "Donnatello, tell your brothers to meet me in the dojo.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**CHAPTER 5**

9 Years later

Splinter called the turtles into the dojo for training. "Leonardo vs Raphael and Amoly vs Donatello. The turtles got into their battle stances and pulled out their weapons. "Amoly vs Donatello first then Leonardo vs Raphael, The winners will face off. Hajemieh!" Amoly immediately went on the attack, she whipped out her manriki at Donnie's staff Her manlriki wrapped around Donnie's staff and she pulled it towards her. Donnie didn't let go and spun around and kicked her in the shin. Amoly flipped over him and kicked him in the back. Donnie fell downwards and Amoly put her foot on top of him. "Yay I win!" She then jumped off and helped Donnie up.

"Leonardo, Raphael you are up." Leonardo and Raphael made their way into the center of the dojo. They pulled out their weapons when Splinter said "Hajimeh."

….


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER6**

9 Years earlier

Leo and Raph were watching a movie on tv when the tv frizzed out. "Awww, but we were watching that!" Leo said when they realized that Splinter had pulled the plug. "You boys need to train not watch tv." "Ok" they said in unison as they walked off to the dojo. He then went into Amoly's room. "Daddy?" she asked, "May I have a smaller mask?" "Why would you need another mask my daughter?" "Because mine is too big and it keeps falling down so I can't see." "Well what color would you like it to be?" "PINK!" "Okay my daughter, I will get you a pink mask." "YAAAYYY!"

After Splinter got Amoly her mask she started to braid it. "This is going to be the best mask ever!" she said extremely excited. Splinter smiled and ran back into the living room to unplug the tv the boys had turned on again. "BOYS!" "Amoly saw to small turtles run out of the living room into Donnie's lab.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

2 Years later

Raph was fighting Amoly in training. He aimed a blow at her head right when she popped into her shell and rolled away. Amoly laughed and Raph sneered. He then chased after her shouting "I'm gonna get you runt!" Moly stopped rolling at Raph's feet. All of a sudden her arms peeked out and she flipped Raph over. Raph was about to stand up when Splinter declared Amoly the victor. She shrieked with glee. 'Girls rule!" Then Raph went over to the sidelines next to Donnie. Amoly now had to fight Leo who beat her quickly. Leo had made a huge bruise on her face and she ran away crying.

Donnie ran after Amoly while splinter started to scold Leo. Amoly went into her room, closed the door, and went under her covers. "Are you okay Amoly?" "No,_ sob sob sob _I hate Leo, he's so mean!" "Aww Amoly you shouldn't hate anyone especially your brother." "Then why do you hate Raph?" "That's an exception."

"Leonardo, you shouldn't hit so hard, especially a girl! This is only training!" "Sorry Master Splinter. But isn't Amoly Mikey?" "No that must have been a crazy dream, she has always been Amoly I don't know where you got Mikey from." "You're probably right sorry, I'll throw weaker punches next time I just want to be better." "It's okay my son, everyone should try to be better."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

2 Years earlier

"Daddy, how come I'm not smart?" a puzzled Mikey asked his dad one day. "Of course you are smart my son, but what you lack in smarts you make up for in loving your family. Does that make you feel better?"" Yes thanks Daddy!"`

" Leo, give it back!" "No Mikey it's my turn" "No its mine!" "Mine" 'Mine" "Mine" "Could you guys please shut it?" Raph said. Mikey trudged off to the lab from where he was being called by Donnie.

Raph turned on the tv and sat down next to Leo. Leo pulled a blanket over them because he started shivering. Leo flipped the channel to AMC Family where a movie was on. They started watching when they heard a scream for the lab.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

4 Years later.

Donnie was about to go his lab when Amoly stopped him. "Wanna play laser tag? Leo and Raph won't play with me." "Ummmmm" "Please!" she said with puppy dog eyes. "Oh all right." "Come on!' They went into Amoly's room to grab the equipment. Amoly chose a giant rifle with grenades attached. Then she also took a pistol with one shot. Donnie grabbed twin blasters. Then they started to strap the bands on their arms and legs. Donnie shut off all the lights and Amoly shouted "Ready, 3, 2, 1, GO! They both charged off to their bases. Amoly snuck around Donnie's defenses and shot him twice leaving him with one life left. Donnie respawned and they went back to their bases. Donnie shot Amoly right when he got hit himself. "YAY I WIN!"

"Hey can we play?" Raph and Leo asked. "How about I take all of you and I have 1 life and you all have 3." "Sure we'll beat you real easy." They got their weapons and went to the bases. They started and Amoly went charging at their base. She snuck in and dropped a grenade, everyone on the other team lost 1 life. They went back to respond and the three brothers charged at her while firing. She dodged all of the hits by twisting, flipping, and jumping. She then fire three shots and made them loose another life leaving them at one each. Amoly charged in and went into her shell. they tried to shoot her but they missed. She popped out of her shell and dropped another grenade leaving her the victor. "Told you!" Ralph pounded his fist on the wall. "How could I loose to a girl?" "Well that isn't chauvinistic of you." Donnie said.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**I would like to say thanks for all of the support (Not that there was much so please review!) So here we are everybody, chapter 10! Also T-Rac is my OC and T-Rac is also the name of the Tennessee Titans but I don't care so screw all the people about to point that out. **A**lso all of the new mutants are mine as well.**

5 years later

The turtles were patrolling the rooftops when they spotted the kraang driving away from a bank. "Really? The kraang stealing from a bank?" "I don't think they're stealing money Raph, I think they're taking hostages." Amoly jumped onto the ground where she had heard a noise. she looked at a dumpster and a raccoon jumped out at her. "Aww, you're so cute!" she said as she grabbed it in her arms. The raccoon made a purring noise as he cuddled against her plastron. "I'm going to call you T-Rac, as in turtle raccoon!" She climbed up the fire escape back to the roof with T-Rac on her shoulder. "What, is that?" Leo asked. "He's my new pet!" "Well he better not get in the way of our mission, c'mon!" They ran after the Kraang and realized they were taking the people to T.C.R.I. When they finally got inside they nearly fell into a mutagen tank but pulled themselves up. They saw the kraang throw a woman into the vat. They saw her feet extending and blades coming out of her back. Then her ears extended and fur sprouted all over her. Then she tripled in size and hopped out of there with a scream. The kraang shocked it with a long tare and she fell over. "I'm naming her EsterBlade!" Amoly said. "Why EsterBlade?" "Hello Easter bunny with blades?" They then threw a grown man into The mutagen. He started to mutate as well. He shrank over and grew wrinkles all over him. His two front teeth sprouted outwards and his eyes shrank. He sprouted a long tail and almost all of his hair fell off. He had become a Naked Mole Rat mutant. He tried to dig out of the tank but he couldn't and the kraang had to pull him out of there. They were about to throw a young boy in when T-Rac fell. "T-RAC!"Amoly shouted as he hit the mutagenn and began to sink.

**HEH HEH HEH HEH I'M EVIL! YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT A FEW MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE YOU FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO T-RAC. What will the turtles do? Will T-Rac remember Amoly? Will he become a hideous monster and destroy them all? And who was that kid? You probably don't care about the kid, I don't either. What did Amoly name the Naked Mole Rat? and the biggest question of all, What's for Dinner? It's probably pizza knowing the turtles. HEH HEH HEH!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**A/N So i decided not to be that mean and i will do a direct continuation from the last chapter so i won't write any time shift cause there was none. I also want to know if anyone wants an OC in my story. If so pm me and i will see what i can do. Also i need a name for the naked mole rat mutant so pm me with ideas for that too.**

T-Rac fell into the mutagen. He began to grow and become more human like. He reached about 4 feet and stopped growing. He also grew in intellect and became like the Mikey the turtles knew so long ago. He popped out of the mutagen and then Amoly realized he could jump really high. He landed on the platform next to them. "H.h.h eye!" he said amazed that he could talk. Amoly tossed him a tanto as the kraang threw the kid into the mutagen. They then got ready a young girl who seemed to be his sister. That's when the turtles and T-Rac jumped down.

**A/N IF You have a male mutant OC PM me telling **

**Name**

**Mutated into**

**That's what will happen to the young boy.**

**If you have a female mutant tell the same thing. That's what will become of the boy's sister. If only one person Pm's me I will make them mutate into the same species. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N This is just a chapter to let everyone know that a female oc has been accepted so now i can only accept male oc mutants**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 12**

**A/N It's finally here! Thx to Quaser for the Iguana mutant and Mistystar123 for the cat mutant. So I have been working on this all day today 1/27/15 and none tomorrow 1/28/15 so I will hopefully update a lot. So….. Without further ado CHAPTER 12!**

"Stop right there!" Leo said as he pointed his sword at a kraang's throat. They started a battle but no one seemed to notice the boy mutating. He jumped out as a hulking six foot iguana with ripped black shorts. "Jacob…" His sister said. "Don't worry I'll be fine." He then ran off to fight a kraang. They then threw the girl into the mutagen, Jacob, help!" She screamed as she landed and sunk with a splash. Jacob ran over and smashed the kraang who threw his sister in. She came out with black ears, and a tail, and grey fur covering her body. She grabbed a naginata from the wall. She then ran so fast that the kraang said "_KRAANG watch out for the Shadow behind KRAANG" _she sliced both Kraang in half. "That's what my name is then Shadow." They ran off out of the room. The turtles and T Rac finished off the kraang going back into the sewers as they heard sirens. Just closing the manhole as the cops showed up.

**A/N Once again thx 2 Quaser and Mistystar123 for their wonderful mutants. Soon here are the many questions I ask for this chapter….. Where did Shadow+Jacob run off to? No clue, What will the cops do when they find the mutagen? Don't care (You might want 2 remember that question because that will come back 2 haunt us) Would u call that a successful victory? or will Splintr be pissed? Stay tuned for the answers!**


End file.
